


Pearls of Wisdom

by NRGburst



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Worldbuilding, trope: marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Something old, something new...





	Pearls of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/gifts).



 

Anakin’s not surprised when Padmé insists on having specific clothing items delivered from Theed for the ceremony, but he’s wise enough now not to complain.

 

He’d been appalled about the sheer volume of the Senator’s clothing when he and Obi-Wan had first toured her apartment on Coruscant, and he’d spoken without thinking. “Half of the rooms we are guarding are _wardrobes?_ ”

 

Captain Typho had nodded at the assessment, but Dormé had frowned at the implied censure.

“Senator Amidala represents the entire Chommell sector at the Galactic Senate. She therefore wears pieces from all thirty-six systems in the sector, not only to showcase the fine goods each world has to export, but as a conscious reminder of their needs. It may seem excessive to you, but every headpiece, belt and gown in these wardrobes represents connection to the worlds Senator Amidala speaks for.”

 

Obi-Wan had bowed before giving him another annoyed look. “Of course. Forgive the hasty words of my Padawan. I’m sure no offense was intended.”

 

Anakin had bowed as he’d offered his own apologies, grateful Padmé hadn’t been there to see him reprimanded again.

 

In fact, he’d delighted in her wardrobe choices once they were on their own- without the need for elaborately symbolic hair and outfits, she dressed in lovely, pretty things. Better: without her handmaidens present, she’d sometimes asked for his assistance with the fastenings.

 

How he’d relished those moments of standing close and brushing his fingers against her skin while buckling clasps or tying silken cords, wishing fervently that she was asking for his help to do the opposite…

 

 _Soon enough_ , he chastises himself, noting the reverence with which she opens the first box and forcing himself to pay attention.

 

“This was my grandmother’s wedding dress. We’re lucky- it shouldn’t require alterations to fit. I actually tried it on a few weeks ago with Cordé’s help when I was in Theed, just before the vote was called.”

 

She pauses, eyes shadowing.

 

“Her loss still troubles you,” Anakin says.

 

She looks down, thinking, and there’s a kind of lingering disquiet as she carefully lifts out the fine lace. “I had no idea those were the last hours we would spend together, and it was such a silly whim; getting an antique wedding dress out of storage and trying it on with the rest of the Naboo wardrobe acquisitions. At the time I wondered why the notion had gotten in my head at all, but it was such a fun little break from all the official gowns. And in retrospect it’s… convenient.”

 

Anakin tilts his head, shrugging lightly, although that statement bolsters his conviction that despite the Jedi code, this decision to go with their hearts is right. “The Force sometimes gives us glimpses of the future before it happens- it’s actually how Jedi seem to react so quickly.”

 

She meets his eye and gives him a wry smile. “I’m no Jedi.”

 

He gives her a tender smile and steps close so he can brush her hair gently back from her face. “The Force connects _all_ of us.”

 

Eyes full of emotion, she tiptoes to kiss him.

 

And breaks it off a moment later, laughing and flustered. “You make me feel like that far too easily!”

 

He laughs triumphantly, but hold his hands away from her obediently. “Shall I get the other box, then, Milady?”

 

She gives him a grateful smile, already turning to carefully hang the dress.

 

It’s heavier than he expects for such a small package, and he can feel the anticipation from her even before she opens the box and inhales with delight. “Oh, they did such beautiful work! It’s a shame only we will see this.”

 

He studies it curiously: what looks like more lace, decorated with hundreds of small pearls arranged in intricate floral shapes. “...What is it?”

 

She smiles at his obvious bafflement and lifts it up onto her head to show him. “A headpiece I had commissioned. Gungans often give symbolic gifts of seed pearls to express their satisfaction after negotiations--pearls used to be used as currency on Naboo, although seed pearls are now mostly used as starters for growing larger ones, or for embellishing cloth or jewelry. I wanted to make something beautiful out of all the gifts I’d received over the years, and head coverings are required on Jafan, one of Chomell's systems. But when you asked me to marry you, I realized it would serve perfectly as a veil instead.”

 

“I thought pearls represent tears on Naboo,” Anakin says, unsure.

 

“They do.” She smiles and takes his hand, and he has to admit that all the decoration doesn't distract from her beauty at all. “Not all tears are sad ones, Ani. Tears shed at weddings are usually those of joy.”

 

 

He can’t explain the sudden flash of foreboding he feels. But he has to believe that she’s right.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try to write some First Time smut for you, but I couldn't stop wondering how she'd gotten her dress upon rewatching AoTC. So this happened instead!


End file.
